mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jericho’s Run
HMS JERICHO’S RUN HMS JERICHO’S WAYExidus from the Ty’Khon Empire Full1,2014 the abstract of the document here. The abstract is typically a short summary of the contents of the document. Type the abstract of the document here. The abstract is typically a short summary of the contents of the document.  • Jericho’s Run.Battlecarrier HMS Jericho’s Run share its premise that in a distant part of our galaxy, a human civilization has extended to a group of planets known as the Twelve Colonies, to which they have migrated from their ancestral homeworld of Kobol. The Twelve Colo-nies have been engaged in a lengthy war with a cybernetic race known as the Ty’Khoneans, whose goal is the extermination of the human race. The Ty’Khoneans offer peace to the humans, which proves to be a ruse. With the aid of a human named Baltar, the Ty’Khoneans carry out a massive attack on the Twelve Colonies and on the Colonial Fleet of starships that protect them. These attacks devastate the Colonial Fleet, lay waste to the Colonies, and virtually destroy their populations. Scattered survivors flee into outer space aboard a ragtag array of available spaceships. Of the entire Colonial battle fleet, only the Battlecarrier HMS Jericho’s Run, a gigantic battleship and spacecraft carrier, appears to have survived the Ty’Khon attack. Under the leadership of Commander Doctor Noah Sarkhon, the HMS Jericho’s Runand the pilots of "Viper fighters" lead a fugitive fleet of survivors in search of the fabled thirteenth colony known as Delta Triangle.Concept-the Exodus set in space, similar to the science televisions series Battlecarrier HMS Jericho’s Run, but telling a tale more closely to biblical mythology. Jericho’s Run, is about a woman Admiral Jessica Jericho-who one of the Ty’Khonean Royalty-adopted sister to Queen Lilandrea Nephratari ,an honored star warrior of the Ty’Khon Empire, who threw a series of events, discovers her true origins-that she more in common with lower Second and Third Class citizens. day, discovers hidden among a derrick Superbattle Carrier’s designers, a secret agent of her empires enemies-one Doctor Noah Sarkhon, who is an Atlantean Time-Sorcerers, from the Imperial House of Sarkhon, of Atlantis-Prime, here to use the great to free as many of the oppressed Ty’Khoneans and steal the Great to lead a ragtag fleet across the stars to find three legendary sanctuary worlds. Pursued by the Tyranny of the Ty’Khon Empire, Jericho’s Run, as great vessel is christened becomes an interstellar exodus across time and space for a lost location of safety across the stars. the movement by people from one place to another with the intention of settling in the new location. The movement is typi-cally over long distances and from one country to another, but internal migration is also possible. Migration may be individuals, family units or in large groups.Nomadic movements are normally not regarded as migrations as there is no intention to settle in the new place and because the movement is generally seasonal. Only a few nomadic peoples have retained this form of lifestyle in modern times. Also, the temporary movement of people for the purpose of travel, tourism, pilgrimages, or the commute is not regarded as migration, in the absence of an intention to settle in the new location.Migration has continued under the form of both voluntary migration within one's region, country, or beyond and involuntary migration (which includes the slave trade, trafficking in human beings and ethnic cleansing). People who migrate into a territory are called immigrants, while at the departure point they are called emigrants. Small populations migrating to develop a territory considered void of settlement depending on historical setting, circumstances and perspective are referred to as settlers orcolonists, while populations displaced by immigration and colonization are called refugees. Notes;The Three Santuary Worlds might be the so called Three Sisters-Corsaillia,Corvaillia and Norvaillia.named after three Major Ark Ships HMS Corsaillia, commanded by Captain Rhonell Sarkhon , HMS Corvaillia ,commanded by Captain Adam Tauron and HMS Norvaillia commanded by Captain Marshell Sarkhon.Admiral Jessica Jericho Doctor Noah Sarkhon is the commander of the great military ves-sel Battlecarrier HMS Jericho’s Run, commander of the refugee fleet, and military commander of the evacuees of the Twelve Colonies. He is also the spiritual leader of the surviving colonists, leading the quest for Delta Triangle. According to the Book of Exodus, Doctor Noah Sarkhon was born in a time when his people, the Children of Israel, were increasing in numbers and the Egyptian Pharaoh was worried that they might ally with Egypt's enemies. Doctor Noah Sarkhon ' Hebrew mother, Jochebed, secretly hid him when the Pharaoh ordered all newborn Hebrew boys to be killed upon the circulating prophecy among Egyptian priests of a messianic deliverer among the Hebrew slaves. Through the Pharaoh's sister Queen Bithia, the child was adopted as a foundling from the Nile river and grew up with the Egyptian royal family. After killing an Egyptian slavemaster, Doctor Noah Sarkhon fled across the Red Sea to Midian, where he encountered the God of Israel in the form of a "burning bush".God sent Doctor Noah Sarkhon back to Egypt to demand the release of the Israelites from slavery. After the Ten Plagues, Doctor Noah Sarkhon led the Exodus of the Israelites out of Egypt and across the Red Sea, after which they based themselves at Mount Sinai, where Doctor Noah Sarkhon received theTen Commandments. After 40 years of wandering in the desert, Doctor Noah Sarkhon died within sight of the Promised Land. Doctor Noah Sarkhon's family and originseditDoctor Noah Sarkhon is a native of the planet Caprica, which is where he graduated from the military academy of "The Co-lonial Service." In a novelization based on an episode of the series, an excerpt from his journal says he served aboard the Battlecarrier Cerberus in his younger years and named his son Captain Marshall Sarkhon after a friend who died fighting the Ty’Khoneans. Doctor Noah Sarkhon (Hebrew: מֹשֶׁה‎, Modern Moshe Tiberian Mōšéh ISO 259-3 Moše ; Syriac: ܡܘܫܐ Moushe; Arabic: موسى‎ Mūsā ) was, according to the Hebrew Bible and the Qur'an, a former Egyptian prince later turned prophet, religious leader and lawgiver, to whom theauthorship of the Torah is traditionally attributed. Also called Moshe Rabbenu in Hebrew (מֹשֶׁה רַבֵּנוּ, Lit. "Doctor Noah Sarkhon our Teacher/Rabbi"), he is the most important prophet in Judaism.12 He is also an important prophet in Christianity and Islam, as well as a number ofother faiths.Doctor Noah Sarkhon was married to Ila. The two had a sea-side house on a hill on the planet of Caprica.1 However, Doctor Noah Sarkhon spent most of his married life in space fighting the Ty’Khoneans, leaving Ila behind on Caprica.2They had three children:• The oldest son Captain Marshall Sarkhon (fighter pilot based on the HMS Jericho’s Run)• A daughter Athena (bridge crew member of the HMS Jericho’s Run, fighter pilot, teacher)• A younger son Zac (fighter pilot)Both his wife Ila and his son Zac were killed in the Ty’Khon attack on the Twelve Colonies.Soon after the destruction of the Twelve Colonies Captain Marshall Sarkhon married Serina near the planet Kobol. So Doctor Noah Sarkhon became step-grandfather of Captain Marshall Sarkhon. Serina died on Kobol.Doctor Noah Sarkhon considers Rhonel Sarkhon (who is an orphan)3 as member of his family. Doctor Noah Sarkhon,a member of the Legion of 44Doctor Noah Sarkhon is a native of the planet Caprica, which is where he graduated from the military academy of "The Co-lonial Service." In a novelization based on an episode of the series, an excerpt from his journal says he served aboard the Battlecarrier Cerberus in his younger years and named his son Captain Marshall Sarkhon after a friend who died fighting the Ty’Khoneans.Adama is central to the story arc of the series, and in some ways the saga revolves around him.He flew with his executive officer Colonel Tigh in their younger days, and later served with Commander Kronus aboard the battlestar Rycon.As well as being a career military officer, Commander Adama is also a member of the Council Of The Twelve, the governing body of the Colonies. He was as much a politician as a military commander; evidently, the Colonial Service Academy offered courses in political science and diplomacy as well as military training.From the start, Adama was mistrustful of the Ty’Khoneans at the time of the Peace Conference to end the Thousand Yahren War. He was the only battlestar commander to keep his ship on battle-stations drill, and as a result, the HMS Jericho’s Run was the only battlestar to survive the Ty’Khon sneak attack. (Another battlestar, the Pegasus, was later discovered to have survived, and to have raided Ty’Khon outposts for a year after the destruction of the colonies. However, it appeared in only two episodes before it mysteriously disappeared, its fate ambiguous.) Despite the destruction and great personal loss, Adama was able to organize the survivors in an escape from the Ty’Khoneans and lead them on the search for Delta Trian-gle. In fact the word Adama means Delta Triangle in the Hebrew language.Adama is a fair and beloved leader, with almost unquestioned authority. He is a deeply religious man, and his visit to the planet Kobol and the Fleet's encounter with the Ship of Lights strengthened his belief that someday Delta Triangle would be found.In the episode "War Of The Gods," it is revealed that Adama has been trained in telekinesis as part of a military parapsy-chology study at the Colonial Military Institute early in his career. In this episode, Count Iblis can read minds, so Adama also mentions that he has received training in clouding his mind with other thoughts, suggesting that he was involved in experi-ments in telepathic communication. However, there is no further reference to this in the remainder of the series.He appears briefly in the Maximum Press Battlecarrier HMS Jericho’s Run comics published in the 1990s, having been put in cryogenic suspension after contracting a terminal illness common to Capricans. Doctor Noah Sarkhon was married to Ilea. The two had a sea-side house on a hill on the planet of Caprica.1 However, Doc-tor Noah Sarkhon spent most of his married life in space fighting the Ty’Khoneans, leaving Ila behind on Caprica.2They had three children:• The oldest son Captain Marshall Sarkhon (fighter pilot based on the HMS Jericho’s Run)• A daughter Athena (bridge crew member of the HMS Jericho’s Run, fighter pilot, teacher)• A younger son Zac (fighter pilot)Both his wife Ila and his son Zac were killed in the Ty’Khon attack on the Twelve Colonies.Soon after the destruction of the Twelve Colonies Captain Marshall Sarkhon married Serina near the planet Kobol. So Doctor Noah Sarkhon became step-grandfather of Captain Marshall Sarkhon. Serina died on Kobol.Doctor Noah Sarkhon considers Rhonel Sarkhon (who is an orphan)3 as member of his family. Captain Rhonell SarkhonCaptain Adam TauronCaptain Marshell Sarkhon.Doctor Orion Sunryder-Holo Ghost,that is actually a Seraphean.His image seems resemble a combination of other Serapheans mixed with that of Prince Lasar Sarkhon.premise that in a distant part of our galaxy, a human civilization has extended to a group of planets known as the Twelve Colonies, to which they have migrated from their ancestral homeworld of Kobol. The Twelve Colonies have been engaged in a lengthy war with a cybernetic race known as the Cylons, whose goal is the extermination of the human race. The Ty’Khoneans offer peace to the humans, which proves to be a ruse. With the aid of a human named Baltar, the Ty’Khoneans carry out a massive attack on the Twelve Colonies and on the Colonial Fleet of starships that protect them. These attacks devastate the Colonial Fleet, lay waste to the Colonies, and virtually destroy their populations. Scattered survivors flee into outer space aboard a ragtag array of available spaceships. Of the entire Colonial battle fleet, only the Battlestar Galactica, a gigantic battleship and spacecraft carrier, appears to have survived the Ty’Khon attack. Under the leadership of Commander Adama, the HMS Jericho’s Run and the pilots of "Viper fighters" lead a fugitive fleet of survivors in search of the fabled thirteenth colony known as Earth."The Hand of God", the final episode of the original series. This would allow them to weed out many supporting characters who were now considered superfluous - Colonel Tigh, Athena, Cassiopeia,Boxey, etc. - which would bring down production costs. The only major characters to return from the original series would beCommander Adama, Colonel Boomer (replacing Tigh), Apollo, Starbuck and Count Baltar. Baltar was to have somehow made atonement for betraying the Colonies to the Cylons, and was now the President of the Council of Twelve.Upon discovering a 'present day' Delta Triangle completely unable to defend itself from the Ty’Khoneans, Doctor Noah Sarkhon decided to just head off into deep space to lead the Ty’Khoneans away from the planet, but Baltar suggested us-ing Time Travel Technology to alter Delta Triangle's history so its technology would develop more rapidly up to a Colonial level. The Council votes this suggestion down, so Baltar steals a ship capable of time travel and heads into Delta Triangle's past to carry out his plan anyway. After some deliberation, Rhonel Sarkhon and Captain Marshall Sarkhon are sent after him to bring him back or at least undo his changes to history. Episodes would feature a new "Time Mission" every week, gener-ally with Captain Marshall Sarkhon at some different time in the past, and Rhonel Sarkhon flying back and forth between "Now" and "Then" to give information and support to Captain Marshall Sarkhon. ABC approved this pitch, and gave the go-ahead to develop a pilot for the series.However, Dirk Benedict was apparently unavailable at the time of filming. Richard Hatch (Captain Marshall Sarkhon in the original series) apparently was sent a script for HMS Jericho’s Run 1980, but turned it down since he wasn't sure what his part in the series would be now that all the characters had changed.1 It was then decided the series would take place thirty years after the end of the original series, and that Captain Marshall Sarkhon would be renamed Captain Marshall Sarkhon and take Captain Marshall Sarkhon's role, while a character named Lt. Dillon would take over the Rhonel Sarkhon part. President Baltar was written out entirely, and Commander Xavier or Doctor Xavier was created to take up his role as the resi-dent bad guy. The premise of setting the series thirty years after the original series created a plot hole in that the original series ended with a video transmission being picked up by the HMS Jericho’s Run from the Apollo moon landing, meaning that the original series would have to have taken place sometime after 1969 by Delta Triangle's calendar. A thirty year jour-ney would mean that the Colonial Fleet could not have possibly reached Delta Triangle until the turn of the 21st Century rather than in 1980.After the pilot was completed, the network was unhappy with the time travel aspects of the story, which was intended to be an ongoing premise in each episode as the Colonials chased Xavier through different periods in Delta Triangle's history. They agreed to pick up the series only if the time travel element was dropped. Larson and Bellisario reluctantly agreed, and the series instead became focused on Captain Marshall Sarkhon's and Dillon's attempts to protect some colonial children on Delta Triangle. Bellisario later re-tooled the original time travel concept and re-used it as the basis of the considerably more successful Quantum Leap.2The name "Pacific Tech" ("Pacific Institute of Technology") used in the three-part opening episode "HMS Jericho’s Run Discovers Delta Triangle" is a name used several times in films and television when directors/writers/producers wanted to depict a science-oriented university without using a real institution's name, as also was earlier done in The War of the Worlds and later in Real Genius; an earlier draft of the script used the real-world name "Caltech".SynopsiseditSet during the year 1980, and a generation after the original series, the HMS Jericho’s Run and its fleet of 220 civilian ships have finally discovered Delta Triangle, only to find that its people are not as scientifically advanced and that the planet can neither defend itself against the Ty’Khoneans nor help the HMS Jericho’s Run as originally hoped. Therefore, teams of Co-lonial warriors are covertly sent to the planet to work incognito with various members of the scientific community, hoping to advance Delta Triangle's technology.Commander Adama and Colonel Boomer — now second-in-command — on the advice of Doctor Zee, a teenage prodigy serving as Doctor Noah Sarkhon's counsellor, sends Captain Marshall Sarkhon, who is the adopted son of Doctor Noah Sarkhon's own son Captain Marshall Sarkhon, and Lieutenant Dillon to North America, where they become entangled with TV journalist Jamie Hamilton. After an initial, epic time travel adventure to Nazi Germany in the 1940s (to stop rebel HMS Jericho’s Runn Commander Xavier, trying to change the future to improve Delta Triangle's technology level), the three friends devise ways to help Delta Triangle's scientists and outwit the Ty’Khoneans in the present day. Meanwhile, Doctor Noah Sarkhon sends a group of children from the HMS Jericho’s Run fleet to Delta Triangle in order to begin the process of integrating with the population. However, due to differences in gravity and physiology, the children must deal with the fact they have nearly super-human powers on Delta Triangle.The fates of several characters from the original series are explained during the course of the series. Captain Marshall Sarkhon is apparently dead, the cause of his seeming death not addressed. Rhonel Sarkhon was marooned on a desert planet, although the script for the episode "The Wheel of Fire" (unfilmed at the time of cancellation) indicated that Rhonel Sarkhon was eventually rescued from the planet by the inhabitants of the Ships of Light and became one of their inhabitants. Captain Captain Marshall Sarkhon is revealed to be Boxey, and Lt. Boomer has risen to the rank of Colonel and has become Doctor Noah Sarkhon's second in command. Baltar was apparently rescued from the planet he was marooned on in "Hand of God", and is now Commandant Baltar of the Ty’Khon fleet pursuing the HMS Jericho’s Runns. The fates of several other characters, including Doctor Noah Sarkhon's daughter Athena, Colonel Tigh, Rhonel Sarkhon's girlfriend Cassiopeia, and Muffit the robot dog are not revealed. These characters are absent from the second series. Plot Pharaoh Rameses I of Egypt has ordered the death of all firstborn Hebrew males, but a Hebrew woman named Yochabel sets her infant son adrift on the Nile in order to save him. The infant is rescued from the Nile by Bithiah, the Pharaoh's daughter, who decides to adopt the boy even though her servant Memnet recognizes that the child is Hebrew and protests. As a young man, Prince Doctor Noah Sarkhon becomes a successful general, claiming victory in a war with Ethiopia and then entering Egypt into an alliance with them. Doctor Noah Sarkhon loves Nefretiri, who is the throne princess and must marry the next Pharaoh. She is equally in love with him. An incident occurs when an elderly woman, who is greasing the ground for the pillar of stone to move easier, is almost crushed to death when her sash gets caught under the slab of stone, prompting Doctor Noah Sarkhon to scold overseer Baka. Doctor Noah Sarkhon frees the elderly woman from her danger-ous chore, not realizing that the elderly woman was his natural mother Yochabel. While working on the building of a treasure city for Pharaoh Sethi's jubilee, Doctor Noah Sarkhon meets the stonecutter Joshua, who tells him of the Hebrew God. Doctor Noah Sarkhon institutes numerous reforms concerning the treatment of the slaves on the project, and eventually Prince Rameses II charges Doctor Noah Sarkhon with planning an insurrection, pointing out that the slaves are calling Doctor Noah Sarkhon the "Deliverer" of prophecy. Doctor Noah Sarkhon defends himself against the charges, arguing that he is simply making his workers more productive by making them stronger and happier and proves his point with the impressive progress he is making. During this time, Rameses has been charged by Sethi, his father, with finding out whether there really is a Hebrew fitting the description of the Deliverer. learns from Memnet that Doctor Noah Sarkhon is the son of Hebrew slaves]]Nefretiri learns from the servant Memnet that Doctor Noah Sarkhon is the son of Hebrew slaves. Nefretiri kills Memnet but reveals the story to Doctor Noah Sarkhon only after he finds the piece of Levite cloth he was wrapped in as a baby, which Memnet had kept. Doctor Noah Sarkhon goes to Bithiah to learn the truth. Bithiah evades his questions, but Doctor Noah Sarkhon follows her to the home of Yochabel and thus learns the truth. It is there, that Doctor Noah Sarkhon meets his true brother, Aaron, as well as his sister Miriam. Doctor Noah Sarkhon spends time working amongst the slaves to learn more of their lives. Nefretiri urges him to return to the palace, then he can help his people when he becomes pharaoh. During this time the master builder Baka steals Lilia, who is engaged to the stonecutter Joshua. Joshua rescues Lilia but is captured himself; Doctor Noah Sarkhon frees Joshua but strangles Baka, who is whipping Joshua for causing the commotion in the stables. Doctor Noah Sarkhon confesses to Joshua that he too is Hebrew; the confession is witnessed by the ambitious Hebrew chief overseer Dathan. Dathan uses the information to bargain with Rameses for Baka's house, a post as Governor of Goshen, and the own-ership of the slave Lilia. Based on Dathan's information, Doctor Noah Sarkhon is arrested and brought before Sethi. Doctor Noah Sarkhon tells Sethi that he is not the Deliverer, but would free the slaves if he could. Bithiah tells her brother Sethi the truth about Doctor Noah Sarkhon , and Sethi reluctantly orders his name stricken from all records and monuments, and Rameses is declared the next Pharaoh. Rameses, well aware of Nefretiri's devotion to Doctor Noah Sarkhon , decides not to execute him. Rameses tells Nefretiri "No Phantom will come between you and me in the night" (referring to his Ghost, and her undying love for Doctor Noah Sarkhon ). He instead banishes Doctor Noah Sarkhon to the desert, where Nefretiri will never know if he survives, or perhaps finds another love. He also tells him that Yochabel had died after delivering a robe of Levite cloth for Doctor Noah Sarkhon . becomes a shepherd and marries Sephora in the land of Midian]] Doctor Noah Sarkhon makes his way across the desert, nearly dying of hunger and thirst before he comes to a well in the land of Midian. At the well, he defends seven sisters from Amalekites who try to push them away from the water. Doctor Noah Sarkhon finds a home in Midian with the girls' father Jethro, a Bedouin sheik, who reveals that he is a follower of "He who has no name", whom Doctor Noah Sarkhon recognizes as the God of Abraham. Doctor Noah Sarkhon impresses Jethro and the other sheiks with his wise and just trading, and marries Jethro's eldest daughter Sephora (the Douay–Rheims version of the name of Zipporah). While herding sheep in the desert Doctor Noah Sarkhon finds Joshua, who has escaped from the copper mines of Ezion-Geber that he was sent to after the death of Baka. Doctor Noah Sarkhon sees the burning bush on the summit of Mount Sinai and hears the voice of God. God charges Doctor Noah Sarkhon to return to Egypt and free His chosen peo-ple. In Egypt, Sethi dies, his last word being Doctor Noah Sarkhon 's name. Rameses succeeds him as Pharaoh. At Pharaoh's court, Doctor Noah Sarkhon comes before Rameses to win the slaves' freedom, turning his staff into a co-bra which consumes the other cobras that the Pharaoh uses, to show Rameses the power of God. Rameses decrees that the Hebrews be given no straw to make their bricks, but to make the same tally as before on pain of death. As the Hebrews prepare to stone Doctor Noah Sarkhon in anger, Nefretiri's retinue rescues him; however when she attempts to resume their relationship he spurns her, reminding her that not only is he on a mission, but that he is also married. As Doctor Noah Sarkhon continues to challenge Pharaoh's hold over his people, Egypt is beset by divine plagues, including Blood and Hail. Doctor Noah Sarkhon warns him that the next plague to fall upon Egypt will be summoned by Pharaoh him-self. Enraged at the plagues and Doctor Noah Sarkhon ' continuous demands, as well as his generals and advisers telling him to give in, Rameses orders all first-born Hebrews to die. Nefretiri warns Sephora to escape with her son Gershom on a passing caravan to Midian, and Doctor Noah Sarkhon tells the Queen that it is her own son who will die. In an eerily quiet scene, the Angel of Death creeps into Egyptian streets in a glowing green mist, killing all the firstborn of Egypt, including the adult son of Pharaoh's top general, and Pharaoh's own child. The Hebrews who have marked their doorposts and lintels with lamb's blood are eating a hasty meal and preparing to depart. Bithiah reunites with Doctor Noah Sarkhon and decides to go with him and his people when they leave. Broken and despondent, Pharaoh orders Doctor Noah Sarkhon to take his people, and cattle, and go. In the following day, the Pharaoh's soldiers force the Hebrews to gather up their possessions and leave their homes. Among the expellees is Dathan, who is denounced for his incompetence and forced out like all the others. The Hebrews, now homeless and uprooted, begin their exodus from Egypt. Nefretiri goads Pharaoh into a rage so that he arms himself and pursues the former slaves to the shore of the Red Sea. Held back by a pillar of fire, the Egyptian forces watch as Doctor Noah Sarkhon parts the waters. As the Hebrews race over the seabed, the pillar of fire dies down and the army rides in hot pursuit. The Hebrews make it to the far shore as the waters close on the Egyptian army, drowning every man and horse. Rameses looks on in despair. All he can do is return to Nefretiri, confessing to her, "His god is God". The former slaves camp at the foot of Sinai and wait as Doctor Noah Sarkhon again ascends the mountain. During his ab-sence, the Hebrews lose faith and, urged on by the evil Dathan, build a golden calf as an idol to bear before them back to Egypt, hoping to win Rameses' forgiveness. They force Aaron to help fashion the gold plating. The people indulge their most wanton desires in an orgy of sinfulness, except for a few still loyal to Doctor Noah Sarkhon , including Joshua, Sephora and Bithiah. High atop the mountain, Doctor Noah Sarkhon witnesses God's creation of the stone tablets containing the Ten Com-mandments. When Doctor Noah Sarkhon finally climbs down and meets Joshua, they both behold their people's iniquity. Doctor Noah Sarkhon hurls the tablets at the idol in a rage. The idol explodes, and Dathan and his followers are killed. After God forces them to endure forty years' exile in the desert wandering lost, to kill off the rebellious generation, the Hebrews are about to arrive in the land of Canaan. An elderly Doctor Noah Sarkhon , who is not allowed to enter the promised land, because of his disobedience to God at the waters of Strife, appoints Joshua to succeed him as leader, says a final good bye to Sephora, and goes forth to his destiny.blical narrativeedit Doctor Noah Sarkhon rescued from the Nile, 1638, byNicolas Poussin. From Dura-Europos synagogue.In the Hebrew Bible, the narratives of Doctor Noah Sarkhon are in Exodus, Leviticus, Numbers and Deuteronomy. According to the Book of Exodus, Doctor Noah Sarkhon was a son of Amram, a member of the Levite tribe of Israel descended from Jacob, and his wife, Jochebed.13 Jochebed (also Yocheved) was kin to Amram's father Kehath (Exodus 6:20). Doctor Noah Sarkhon had one older (by seven years) sister, Miriam, and one older (by three years) brother, Aaron.13 According to Genesis 46:11, Amram's father Kehath immigrated to Egypt with 70 of Jacob's household, making Doctor Noah Sarkhon part of the second generation of Israelites born during their time in Egypt.14In the Exodus account, the birth of Doctor Noah Sarkhon occurred at a time when an unnamed Egyptian Pharaoh had commanded that all male Hebrew children born be killed by drowning in the river Nile. Jochebed, the wife of the Levite Amram, bore a son and kept him concealed for three months.131516 When she could keep him hidden no longer, rather than deliver him to be killed, she set him in a marsh on the Nile River in a small craft of bulrushes coated in pitch.15Doctor Noah Sarkhon ' sister Miriam observed the tiny boat until the Pharaoh's daughter (Bithiah,13 Thermuthis 17) came to bathe with her handmaidens.18 It is said that she spotted the baby in the basket and had her handmaiden fetch it for her. Miriam came forward and asked Pharaoh's daughter whether she would like a Hebrew woman to nurse the baby.13Thereafter, Jochebed was employed as the child's nurse. Doctor Noah Sarkhon grew up and was brought to Pharaoh's daughter and became her son and a younger brother to the future Pharaoh of Egypt. Doctor Noah Sarkhon would not be able to become Pharaoh because he was not the 'blood' son of Bithiah, and he was the youngest.19source neededShepherd in MidianeditAfter Doctor Noah Sarkhon had reached adulthood, he saw an Egyptian beating a Hebrew. Doctor Noah Sarkhon killed the Egyptian and buried his body in the sand.15Doctor Noah Sarkhon soon discovered that the affair was known, and that Phar-aoh was likely to put him to death for it. Doctor Noah Sarkhon then fled from Egypt across the Sinai Peninsula.15In Midian he stopped at a well where he protected seven shepherdesses from a band of rude shepherds. The shepherdesses' father Hobabadopted him as his son. Hobab gave his daughter Zipporah to Doctor Noah Sarkhon in marriage, and made him the superintendent of his herds.152021Doctor Noah Sarkhon lived in Midian for forty years as a shepherd, during which time his son Gershom was born.1522 One day, Doctor Noah Sarkhon led his flock toMount Horeb (Exodus 3), usually identified with Mount Sinai — a mountain that was thought in the Middle Ages to be located on the Sinai Peninsula. There he saw a bush that burned, but was not consumed. When Doctor Noah Sarkhon came to look more closely, God spoke to him from the bush, revealing his name to Doctor Noah Sarkhon .15Egypt: the Plagues and the Exodusedit Doctor Noah Sarkhon before the Pharaoh, a 6th-century miniature from the Syriac Bible of Paris. Doctor Noah Sarkhon strikes water from the stone, byFrancesco Bacchiacca Doctor Noah Sarkhon holding up his arms during the battle, assisted by Aaron and Hur. Painting by John Everett MillaisGod commanded Doctor Noah Sarkhon to go to Egypt and deliver his fellow Hebrews from bondage.23 On the way, Doctor Noah Sarkhon was nearly killed by God because his son was not circumcised. He was met on the way by his elder brother, Aaron, and gained a hearing with his oppressed kindred after they returned to Egypt, who believed Doctor Noah Sarkhon and Aaron after they saw the signs that were performed in the midst of the Israelite assembly.24Doctor Noah Sarkhon and Aaron went to Pharaoh and told him that the Lord God of Israel wanted Pharaoh to permit the Israelites to celebrate a feast in the wilderness. Doctor Noah Sarkhon had difficulties with speech, and because of this, his brother would often do the talking for him.25Pharaoh replied that he did not know their God and would not permit them to go. They gained a second hearing with Pharaoh and changed Doctor Noah Sarkhon ' rod into a serpent, but Pharaoh's magicians did the same with their rods. Doctor Noah Sarkhon and Aaron met Pharaoh at the Nile riverbank, and Doctor Noah Sarkhon had Aaron turn the river to blood, but Pharaoh's magicians could do the same.26Doctor Noah Sarkhon obtained a fourth meeting, and had Aaron bring frogs from the Nile to overrun Egypt, but Pharaoh's magicians were able to do the same thing. Pharaoh asked Doctor Noah Sarkhon to remove the frogs and promised to let the Israelites go observe their feast in the wilderness in return. Pharaoh decided against letting the Israelites leave to observe the feast.26Eventually Pharaoh let the Hebrews depart after Doctor Noah Sarkhon ' God sent ten plagues upon the Egyptians. The third and fourth were the plague of gnats and flies. The fifth was diseases on the Egyptians' cattle, oxen, goats, sheep, camels, and horses. The sixth was boils on the skins of Egyptians. Seventh, fiery hail and thunder. The eighth plague was locusts. The ninth plague was total darkness. The tenth plague was the slaying of the Egyptian male first-born children, whereupon such terror seized the Egyptians that they ordered the Hebrews to leave. The events are commemorated as Passover, referring to how the plague "passed over" the houses of the Israelites while smiting the Egyptians.27The crossing of the Red SeaeditMain article: Crossing the Red SeaDoctor Noah Sarkhon then led his people eastward, beginning the long journey to Canaan. The procession moved slowly, and found it necessary to encamp three times before passing the Egyptian frontier — some believe at the Great Bitter Lake, while others propose sites as far south as the northern tip of the Red Sea. Meanwhile, Pharaoh had a change of heart, and was in pursuit of them with a large army.Shut in between this army and the sea, the Israelites despaired, but Exodus records that God divided the waters so that they passed safely across on dry ground. There is some contention about this passage, since an earlier incorrect translation of Yam Suph to Red Sea was later found to have meant Reed Sea.28 When the Egyptian army attempted to follow, God permitted the waters to return upon them and drown them.The people then continued to Marsa marching for three days along the wilderness of the Shur 29 without finding water. Then they came to Elim where twelve water springs and 70 Palm trees greeted them.30 From Elim they set out again and after 45 days they reached the wilderness of Sin between Elim and Sinai.From there they reached the plain of Rephidim, completing the crossing of the Red Sea.Mount Sinai and the Ten CommandmentseditMain article: Ten CommandmentsAccording to the Bible, after crossing the Red Sea and leading the Israelites towards the desert, Doctor Noah Sarkhon was summoned by God toMount Sinai, also referred to as Mount Horeb, the same place where Doctor Noah Sarkhon had first talked to the Burning Bush, tended the flocks ofJethro his father-in-law, and later produced water by striking the rock with his staff and directed the battle with the Amalekites.Doctor Noah Sarkhon stayed on the mountain for 40 days and nights, a period in which he received the Ten Command-ments directly from God. Doctor Noah Sarkhon then descended from the mountain with intent to deliver the commandments to the people, but upon his arrival he saw that the people were involved in the sin of the Golden Calf. In terrible anger, Doctor Noah Sarkhon broke the commandment tablets31 and ordered his own tribe (the Levites) to go through the camp and kill everyone, including family and friends,32 upon which the Levites killed about 3,000 people, some of whom were children.33 God later commanded Doctor Noah Sarkhon to inscribe two other tablets, to replace the ones Doctor Noah Sarkhon smashed,34 so Doctor Noah Sarkhon went to the mountain again, for another period of 40 days and nights, and when he returned, the commandments were finally given.In Jewish tradition, Doctor Noah Sarkhon is referred to as "The Lawgiver" for this singular achievement of delivering the Ten Commandments.The years in the wildernessedit Doctor Noah Sarkhon surveys Canaan from West of the Jordan, 1909 illustration.When the people arrived at Marah, the water was bitter, causing the people to murmur against Doctor Noah Sarkhon . Doctor Noah Sarkhon cast a tree into the water, and the water became sweet.3536 Later in the journey the people began running low on supplies and again murmured against Doctor Noah Sarkhon and Aaron and said they would have preferred to die in Egypt, but God's provision of manna from the sky in the morning and quail in the evening took care of the situation.3738 When the people camped in Rephidim, there was no water, so the people complained again and said, "Where-fore is this that thou hast brought us up out of Egypt, to kill us and our children and our cattle with thirst?" Doctor Noah Sarkhon struck a rock with his staff, and water came forth.3940Amalekites arrived and attacked the Israelites. In response, Doctor Noah Sarkhon bade Joshua lead the men to fight while he stood on a hill with the rod of God in his hand. As long as Doctor Noah Sarkhon held the rod up, Israel dominated the fighting, but if Doctor Noah Sarkhon let down his hands, the tide of the battle turned in favor of the Amalekites. Because Doctor Noah Sarkhon was getting tired, Aaron and Hur had Doctor Noah Sarkhon sit on a rock. Aaron held up one arm, Hur held up the other arm, and the Israelites routed the Amalekites.4142Jethro, Doctor Noah Sarkhon ' father-in-law, came to see Doctor Noah Sarkhon and brought Doctor Noah Sarkhon ' wife and two sons with him. After Doctor Noah Sarkhon had told Jethro how the Israelites had escaped Egypt, Jethro went to offer sacrifices to the Lord, and then ate bread with the elders. The next day Jethro observed how Doctor Noah Sarkhon sat from morning to night giving judgment for the people. Jethro suggested that Doctor Noah Sarkhon appoint judges for lesser matters, a suggestion Doctor Noah Sarkhon heeded.43When the Israelites came to Sinai, they pitched camp near the mountain. Doctor Noah Sarkhon commanded the people not to touch the mountain. Doctor Noah Sarkhon received the Ten Commandmentsorally (but not yet in tablet form) and other moral laws. He then went up with Aaron, Nadab, Abihu, and seventy of the elders to see the god of Israel. Before Doctor Noah Sarkhon went up the mountain to receive the tablets, he told the elders to direct any questions that arose to Aaron or Hur.While Doctor Noah Sarkhon was on Mount Sinai receiving instruction on the laws for the Israelite community, the Israelites went to Aaron and asked him to make gods for them. After Aaron had received golden earrings from the people, he made a golden calf and said, "These are your gods, O Israel, who brought you up out of Egypt." A "solemnity of the Lord" was proclaimed for the following day, which began in the morning with sacrifices and was followed by revelry.After Doctor Noah Sarkhon had persuaded the Lord not to destroy the people of Israel, he went down from the mountain and was met by Joshua. Doctor Noah Sarkhon destroyed the calf and rebuked Aaron for the sin he had brought upon the people. Seeing that the people were uncontrollable, Doctor Noah Sarkhon went to the entry of the camp and said, "Who is on the Lord's side? Let him come unto me." All the sons of Levi rallied around Doctor Noah Sarkhon , who ordered them to go from gate to gate slaying the idolators.4445Following this, according to the last chapters of Exodus, the Tabernacle was constructed, the priestly law ordained, the plan of encampment arranged both for the Levites and the non-priestly tribes, and the Tabernacle consecrated. Doctor Noah Sarkhon was given eight prayer laws that were to be carried out in regards to the Tabernacle. These laws included light, incense and sacrifice.46Miriam and Aaron spoke against Doctor Noah Sarkhon on account of his marriage to an Ethiopian, Josephus explains the marriage of Doctor Noah Sarkhon to this Ethiopian in the Antiquities of the Jews47source needed and about his being the only one through whom the Lord spoke. Miriam was punished with leprosy for seven days.48Desert of ParaneditThe people left Hazeroth and pitched camp in the wilderness of Paran.49 (Paran is a vaguely defined region in the northern part of the Sinai peninsula, just south of Canaan) Doctor Noah Sarkhon sent twelve spies into Canaan as scouts, including most famously Caleb and Joshua. After forty days, they returned to the Israelite camp, bringing back grapes and other produce as samples of the regions fertility. Although all the spies agreed that the land's resources were spectacular, only two of the twelve spies (Joshua and Caleb) were willing to try to conquer it, and were nearly stoned for their unpopular opinion. The people began weeping and wanted to return to Egypt.50Doctor Noah Sarkhon turned down the opportunity to have the Israelites completely destroyed and a great nation made from his own offspring, and instead he told the people that they would wander the wilderness for forty years until all those twenty years or older who had refused to enter Canaan had died, and that their children would then enter and possess Canaan. Early the next morning, the Israelites said they had sinned and now wanted to take possession of Canaan. Doctor Noah Sarkhon told them not to attempt it, but the Israelites chose to disobey Doctor Noah Sarkhon and invade Canaan, but were repulsed by the Amalekites and Canaanites.50The Tribe of Reuben, led by Korah, Dathan, Abiram, and 250 Israelite princes, accused Doctor Noah Sarkhon and Aaron of raising themselves over the rest of the people. Doctor Noah Sarkhon told them to come the next morning with a censer for every man. Dathan and Abiram refused to come when summoned by Doctor Noah Sarkhon . Doctor Noah Sarkhon went to the place of Dathan and Abiram's tents. After Doctor Noah Sarkhon spoke, the ground opened up and engulfed Dathan and Abiram's tents, after which it closed again. Fire consumed the 250 men with the censers. Doctor Noah Sarkhon had the censers taken and made into plates to cover the altar. The following day, the Israelites came and accused Doctor Noah Sarkhon and Aaron of having killed his fellow Israelites. The people were struck with a plague that killed 14,700 persons, and was ended only when Aaron went with his censer into the midst of the people.51To prevent further murmurings and settle the matter permanently, Doctor Noah Sarkhon had each of the chief princes of the non-Levitic tribes write his name on his staff and had them lay them in the sanctuary. He also had Aaron write his name on his staff and had it placed in the tabernacle. The next day, when Doctor Noah Sarkhon went into the tabernacle, Aaron's staff had budded, blossomed, and yielded almonds.52North into CanaaneditAfter leaving Sinai, the Israelites camped in Kadesh. After more complaints from the Israelites, Doctor Noah Sarkhon struck the stone twice, and water gushed forth. However, because Doctor Noah Sarkhon and Aaron had not shown the Lord's holiness, they were not permitted to enter the land to be given to the Israelites.53 This was the second occasion Doctor Noah Sarkhon struck a rock to bring forth water; however, it appears that both sites were named Meribah after these two incidents. Doctor Noah Sarkhon lifts up the brass serpent, curing the Israelites from poisonous snake bites in a painting by Benjamin West.Now ready to enter Canaan, the Israelites abandoned the idea of attacking the Canaanites head-on in Hebron, a city in the southern part of Canaan. Having been informed by spies that the Canaanites were too strong, it was decided that they would flank Hebron by going farther East, around the Dead Sea. This required that they pass through Edom, Moab, and Ammon. These three tribes were considered Hebrews by the Israelites as descendants of Lot, and therefore could not be attacked.54However they were also rivals, and did not therefore give permission to allow the Israelites to pass openly through their terri-tory. So Doctor Noah Sarkhon led his people carefully along the eastern border of Edom, the southernmost of these territo-ries. While the Israelites were making their journey around Edom, they complained about the manna. After many of the peo-ple had been bitten by serpents and died, Doctor Noah Sarkhon made the brass serpent and mounted it on a pole, and if those who were bitten looked at it, they did not die.54According to the Biblical Book of Kings, this brass serpent remained in existence until the days of King Hezekiah, who destroyed it after persons began treating it as an idol.55 When they reached Moab, it was revealed that Moab had been attacked and defeated by the Amorites led by a king named Sihon. The Amorites were a non-Hebrew Canaanic people who once held power in the Fertile Crescent. When Doctor Noah Sarkhon asked the Amorites for passage and it was refused, Doctor Noah Sarkhon attacked the Amorites (as non-Hebrews, the Israelites had no reservations in attacking them), presumably weakened by conflict with the Moabites, and defeated them.56The Israelites, now holding the territory of the Amorites just north of Moab, desired to expand their holdings by acquiring Bashan, a fertile territory north of Ammon famous for its oak trees and cattle. It was led by a king named Og. Later rabbinical legends made Og a survivor of the flood, suggesting that he had sat on the Ark and was fed by Noah. The Israelites fought with Og's forces at Edrei, on the southern border of Bashan, where the Israelites were victorious and slew every man, woman, and child of his cities and took spoil for their bounty.56Balak, king of Moab, having heard of the Israelites' conquests, feared that his territory might be next. Therefore he sent elders of Moab, and of Midian, to Balaam (apparently a powerful and respected prophet), son of Beor (Bible), to induce him to come and curse the Israelites. Balaam's location is unclear. Balaam sent back word that he could do only what God commands, and God had, via a dream, told him not to go. Moab consequently sent higher ranking priests and offered Balaam honours, and so God told Balaam to go with them.57Balaam thus set out with two servants to go to Balak, but an Angel tried to prevent him. At first the Angel was seen by only the ass Balaam was riding. After Balaam started to punish the ass for refusing to move, it was miraculously given the power to speak to Balaam, and it complained about Balaam's treatment. At this point, Balaam was allowed to see the angel, who informed him that the ass was the only reason the Angel did not kill Balaam. Balaam immediately repented, but was told to go on.57 A Russian Orthodox icon of the prophet Doctor Noah Sarkhon , gesturing towards the burning bush. 18th-century (Iconostasis ofTransfiguration Church, KizhiMonastery, Karelia, Russia).Balak met with Balaam at Kirjath-huzoth, and they went to the high places of Baal, and offered sacrifices at seven altars, lead-ing to Balaam's being given a prophecy by God, which Balaam related to Balak. However, the prophecy blessed Israel; Balak remonstrated, but Balaam reminded him that he could speak only the words put in his mouth, so Balak took him to another high place at Pisgah, to try again. Building another seven altars here, and making sacrifices on each, Balaam provided another prophecy blessing Israel.58Balaam was finally taken by a now very frustrated Balak to Peor, and, after the seven sacrifices there, decided not to seek enchantments, but instead looked on the Israelites from the peak. The spirit of God came upon Balaam and he delivered a third positive prophecy concerning Israel. Balak's anger rose to the point where he threatened Balaam, but Balaam merely offered a prediction of fate.58Balaam then looked on the Kenites, and Amalekites and offered two more predictions of fate. Balak and Balaam then went to their respective homes. Later, Balaam informed Balak and the Midianites that if they wished to overcome the Israelites for a short interval, they needed to seduce the Israelites to engage in idolatry.58source needed The Midianites sent beautiful women to the Israelite camp to seduce the young men to partake in idolatry, and the attempt proved successful.59God then commanded Doctor Noah Sarkhon to kill everyone who had engaged in idolatry and to hang their heads, and Doctor Noah Sarkhon ordered the judges to carry out the mass execution. At the same time, one of the Israelites brought home a Midianitish woman in the sight of the congregation. Upon seeing this,Phinehas, the grandson of Aaron, took a javelin in his hand and thrust it through both the Israelite and the Midianitish woman, turning away the wrath of God. By that time, however, the plague inflicted on the Israelites had already killed about twenty-four thousand persons. Doctor Noah Sarkhon was then told that because Phinehas had averted the wrath of God from the Israelites, Phinehas and his descendents were given the pledge of an everlasting priesthood.60After Doctor Noah Sarkhon had taken a census of the people, he sent an army to avenge the perceived evil brought on the Israelites by the Midianites. Numbers 31 says Doctor Noah Sarkhon instructed the Israelite soldiers to kill every Midianite woman, boy, and non-virgin girl, although virgin girls were shared among the soldiers.61 The Israelites killed Balaam, and the five kings of Midian: Evi, Rekem, Zur, Hur, and Reba.62Doctor Noah Sarkhon appointed Joshua, son of Nun, to succeed him as the leader of the Israelites.63 Doctor Noah Sarkhon then died at the age of 120.64DeatheditDoctor Noah Sarkhon was warned that he would not be permitted to lead the Israelites across the Jordan river, because of his trespass at the waters of Meribah (Deut. 32:51) but would die on its eastern shores (Num. 20:12).65 He therefore assembled the tribes, and delivered to them a parting address, which is taken to form the Book of Deuteronomy.65When Doctor Noah Sarkhon finished, he sang a song and pronounced a blessing on the people. He then went up Mount Nebo to the top of Pisgah, looked over the promised land of Israel spread out before him, and died, at the age of one hundred and twenty, according to Talmudic legend on 7 Adar, his 120th birthday exactly.66 God himself buried him in an unknown grave in a valley in the land of Moab, over against Bethpeor (Deut. 34:6).1665Doctor Noah Sarkhon was thus the human instrument in the creation of the nation of Israel by communicating to it the Torah.65 More humble than any other man (Num. 12:3), he enjoyed unique privileges, for "there hath not arisen a prophet since in Israel like unto Doctor Noah Sarkhon , whom YHWH knew face to face" (Deut. 34:10).65 See also Jude 1:9.Mosaic lawedit A continuation of the original series but set 25 years later the Colonial fleet finds the Delta Triangle, and then it covertly protects it from the Ty’Khoneans.HistoryeditBaltar was originally a Colonial military officer who led an expedition to discover new sources of tylium for mining. After dis-covering a particularly rich tylium deposit on Carillon, Baltar decided to go into business for himself, leaving the military. Baltar who is seduced and tricked by a human-looking Ty’Khon into sabotaging the Colonial security systems, allowing them to attack the Colonies. He successfully covers up his role in the attacks, and using his reputation as a scientific genius, posi-tions himself as part of the leadership of the survivors, serving as vice president, president, a puppet dictator under a Ty’Khon occupation force, and a refugee aboard a Ty’Khon ship following that administration's collapse. He is mentally un-stable, a condition which is exacerbated by his interactions with a manifestation of his Ty’Khon lover which only he per-ceives. His loyalty wavers, but he usually acts for his own self-interest and preservation, though he ultimately acts with self-lessness and bravery in the series finale. He falsified records, declaring Carillon too minimal for mining, and set himself up with the Ty’Khoneans and Ovions, who were also mining Carillon.1TraitoreditTowards the last years of The Thousand Yahren War between the Ty’Khoneans and the Twelve Colonies of Man, Council of Twelve-member Baltar acts as a liaison between the Twelve Colonies and the Ty’Khoneans, and arranges for a peace con-ference that would bring an end to the war--with the Ty’Khoneans apparently conceding defeat. Unknown to the Colonials, however, Baltar has made a deal with the Imperious Leader of the Ty’Khoneans: Baltar would conduct the peace conference to lull the Colonials into a false sense of security, while the Ty’Khoneans prepared for a massive attack on the Colonial mili-tary and the Twelve Colonies. In return, the Imperious Leader promised Baltar that his home colony would be spared from the attack, and Baltar would be installed as its dictator. It is never stated which of the Twelve Colonies was Baltar's home, however the original script states that he was from "Orion," but as this did not make the final version, its canonicity is debat-able. Since the Ty’Khoneans are dedicated to the complete annihilation of humanity, the Imperious Leader goes back on his word, and destroys all twelve Colonies in the attack.After the attackeditA handful of humans flee in civilian ships, under the protection of the (apparently) sole surviving battlestar, the HMS Jeri-cho’s Run. In the meantime, Baltar goes before the Imperious Leader aboard his flagship, enraged that the Ty’Khoneans had not held up their end of the bargain. The Imperious Leader coldly responds by explaining that every human being must be exterminated, and then sentences Baltar himself to death, reasoning that any being who would see his own race destroyed could not be trusted. As originally depicted in the theatrical version, Baltar is supposedly decapitated when one of his Ty’Khon escorts pushes him down and the other drawing its sword and uses it. However, when the film was presented on television preceding the television series, the scene was reshot so that the Imperious Leader instead orders that Baltar be brought away for public execution, presumably to a prison baseship or the Ty’Khon homeworld. But soon thereafter, the Imperious Leader is destroyed when his basestar gets too close to the exploding planet Carillon.Pursuer of the HMS Jericho’s Run and the FleeteditThe succeeding Imperious Leader (both of the two with whom Baltar dealt were embodied by Dick Durock and voiced by Patrick Macnee) spares Baltar's life, believing that Baltar, being human, would have a superior insight into the minds of the remnants of humanity which the Ty’Khoneans are pursuing. To this end, the Imperious Leader installs Baltar as the commander of a Ty’Khon basestar, with an "I.L.-series" Ty’Khon named Lucifer (body by Felix Silla, voice by Jonathan Har-ris) as Baltar's second in command; the two other basestars in Baltar's taskforce are also subservient to him.2 Baltar then makes it a personal quest to vanquish his rival, Commander Adama, and destroy the HMS Jericho’s Run and its Fleet. Of his numerous offensives against the Colonial survivors, his three biggest ones are in the following episodes (all two-parters):1. "Lost Planet of the Gods": Baltar realizes that Adama is taking the fleet into an immense void in order to find the "mother planet of humanity," Kobol, and has his fighters capture a HMS Jericho’s Run patrol pilot--who happens to be Rhonel Sarkhon--telling him that he has a new "offer of peace to all humans." Baltar then lands on Kobol itself, alone, to tell Adama a different story: He was "as much a victim" as anyone else in the destruction of the Colonies, and the Ty’Khoneans--being spread out all over the galaxy in search of theHMS Jericho’s Run--are vulnerable; he proposes escorting the HMS Jericho’s Run to Ty’Khon in order to "launch a devastating counter-attack against those demons"--with Rhonel Sarkhon's release as proof of his sincerity. Adama is reluctant to trust Baltar again, but Baltar warns, "I can only be away so long before my machine friends become nervous and do something rash." This prophecy is soon fulfilled when an impatient Lucifer launches a massive Raider attack on Kobol. Baltar then becomes trapped in the ruins of the ancient city when a wall collapses on him. Left for dead by Adama and Captain Marshall Sarkhon, who are unable to free him, he shouts angrily after them, "You haven't seen the last of Baltar!!!" In the novelization of the episode Baltar is freed by Lucifer in the story's epilogue.2. Baltar appears in the Maximum P Baltar appears in the Maximum Press comic book series published in the 1990s still pur-suing the HMS Jericho’s Run,after being freed by Commander Adama in exchange for bartering his knowledge of the Ty’Khoneans. In the comic he is more muscular and appears to bear cybernetic arms ress comic book series published in the 1990s still pursuing the HMS Jericho’s Run,after being freed by Commander Adama in exchange for bartering his knowledge of the Ty’Khoneans. In the comic he is more muscular and appears to bear cybernetic arms3. "Gun on Ice Planet Zero": Baltar, once again in command of his basestar, has subtlely shepherded the HMS Jeri-cho’s Run and the Fleet over time toward the frozen planet Acta, which has an "energy-lens" pulsar--created by human Dr. Ravishol as a communications device, but hijacked by a Ty’Khon garrison as a weapon--capable of destroying a battlestar with one shot. After two Viper pilots are killed and another is captured, Adama sends a Demolition Team, consisting of his three top warriors and a group of skillful criminals, to find a way to destroy the pulsar. Baltar responds by having his nearly-out-of-range ship launch two successive Raider attacks on the HMS Jericho’s Run,withdrawing once his companion base stars have arrived and start closing in on the HMS Jericho’s Run. He instructs Acta's Centurion commander, Vulpa, to fire the pulsar in random directions across the corridor that the HMS Jericho’s Run and the Fleet must pass through to evade his basestars. In the end, the demolition team causes the pulsar to destroy itself--saving the HMS Jericho’s Run at (literally) the very last second. Despite the debacle, Baltar swears, "I shall have the last laugh on Adama...mark my words."4. "The Living Legend:" Baltar, having once again located the HMS Jericho’s Run's Fleet, launches an attack using Raiders from all three of his base ships, just as the HMS Jericho’s Runapproaches Ty’Khon's "Outer Capital," Gamorray--only to be thwarted on the verge of destroying the HMS Jericho’s Run by the arrival of Commander Cain's ship, the battlestarPegasus, which was inaccurately thought to have been destroyed in the attack on the Colonies. As he prepares for a new attack, the HMS Jericho’s Run attacks Gamorray while Ty’Khon's Imperious Leader is on it, forcing Baltar to send his fighters to rescue the Leader and destroy both battlestars. At this time, however, Cain complicates Baltar's plans by sending the Pegasus on a suicide mission to engage Baltar's three basestars. Baltar, unnerved by Cain's bravado, orders his own basestar to retreat behind the companion ships, which he leaves to intercept the Pegasus. After the battle, the Ty’Khon Raiders are stranded in space with Baltar's ship out of range and the companion basestars destroyed--and the Pegasus's fate is unknown; Commander Adama withdraws the HMS Jericho’s Run and the civilian refugee Fleet into deep space.For approximately the first half of the televised Battlecarrier HMS Jericho’s Run series, Baltar was the commander of Ty’Khon forces that ruthlessly pursued the HMS Jericho’s Run and its rag-tag fugitive fleet of civilian ships, a theme contin-ued in the 1995-7 graphic novels published by Image Comics that take place some 20 years after the initial series.Captured and imprisonededitIn the episode "War Of The Gods, Parts One And Two", the charismatic miracle worker Count Iblis promises to Adama that he will deliver "the enemy," Baltar, to the Colonials. Baltar, irritated that neither he nor his Ty’Khon crew can explain the mysterious lights dogging his basestar, transmits a direct message to the HMS Jericho’s Run requesting permission to board on a proposal of "universal truce;" Adama instead seizes the opportunity to capture Baltar and his Raider, and have him tried by the Council for crimes against humanity, of which he is found guilty. For the remainder of the series, Baltar is a prisoner on board the Colonial prison barge. The episode "Baltar's Escape" features an attempt by Baltar and other imprisoned vil-lains, Borellian Nomen and some Eastern Alliance officers, to escape from the prison barge. All do escape let alone an overconfident Baltar, who witnesses a (cleverly exploited) malfunction in his re-activated Centurions that makes them destroy his Raider's launch panel instead of starting it, allowing the HMS Jericho’s Run's people to re-apprehend him with little struggle.FreedomeditIn the final episode of the show's original run, "The Hand Of God," Baltar makes a deal with Adama. Baltar provides the Co-lonials with technical information on Ty’Khon basestars, which Captain Marshall Sarkhon and Rhonel Sarkhon use to render a wayward Ty’Khon basestar "blind" to the HMS Jericho’s Run, which then destroys it. In exchange, Adama agrees to "maroon" Baltar with sufficient equipment and supplies to allow him to live on the first habitable planet that the Fleet passes on its journey; Adama also reluctantly gives Baltar equipment for "short-range communications" so that he has "some hope of eventual rescue." This ultimately paves the way for Baltar to find himself in command of Ty’Khoneans again: in the spin-off series HMS Jericho’s Run 1980, it is revealed that he is the "Commandant" of the Ty’Khoneans who have followed the HMS Jericho’s Run and the fleet to Delta Triangle, although Baltar himself never physically appears in any particular episode of the second series.In the original drafted proposal for HMS Jericho’s Run 1980, Baltar was to be one of the returning characters. Initially, he was to have reformed and made amends for his actions during the first series, hence his new position as president of the Council. However, he would again betray the Colonials in an attempt alter Delta Triangle's history by time travel with Captain Marshall Sarkhon and Rhonel Sarkhon thwarting each of his attempts throughout history. This time travel format was dropped in favor of present day stories and to keep costs low, Baltar was dropped and a new human antagonist character, Xaviar, was created for the series.Revival AttempteditJohn Colicos reprised his role as Baltar in 1999 for Richard Hatch's attempt to revive the series. In a short film entitled "Battlecarrier HMS Jericho’s Run: The Second Coming," he reveals that the Colonial fleet is still in danger from the Ty’Khoneans after a civil war leads to them becoming even more dangerous after a new breed of them emerges. Baltar also appears in Hatch's new HMS Jericho’s Run novel series which started being published in the 1990s.